half_lifefandomcom-20200222-history
Half-Life Wiki:Projects/Cleanup
really could use some clean up.|350px|right|thumb]] While many articles and images are in top shape, many of them need to be cleaned up. Out of around 700 articles from the main namespace (not including redirects and disambiguation pages), the wiki has around 475 "safe", "good or "featured" articles, and around 220 articles to clean up, which is actually rather positive. Articles not considered "safe", "good or "featured" are considered to be cleaned up by default, and have the "clean up" template on top. Normal users are not allowed to remove it without notice and must submit the article to a administrator (either on his talk page or on the Projects talk page) for review (disregarding this will result in a block). When the review is acknowledged and then pending, the "clean up" template will be replaced by the "cleaned up" one. After review, the "safe", "good" or "featured" status will finally be applied. As for the images (see the complete list), most of the time the screenshot must be remade from scratch. Around 65 images from Half-Life 2: Raising the Bar are still of very poor quality, being based on poor scans. Better scans are uploaded from time to time, and the remaining poor quality images can be found in this category. The list This is a list of articles to clean up, by category. Each time an article is fixed, it is removed from the list. Real world Games *''Codename: Gordon'' *''Deathmatch Classic'' *[[Development of Half-Life 2|Development of Half-Life 2]] *Half-Life (series) *''Half-Life'' *''Half-Life 2'' *''Half-Life 2'' Beta *''Half-Life 2: Deathmatch'' *''Half-Life 2: Episode One'' *''Half-Life 2: Episode Two'' *''Half-Life 2: Lost Coast '' *''Half-Life 2: Survivor'' *''Half-Life High Definition Pack'' *''Half-Life: Blue Shift'' *''Half-Life: Day One'' *''Half-Life: Decay'' *''Half-Life: Opposing Force'' *''Half-Life: Source'' *''Half-Life: Uplink'' *''Portal (video game)'' *''Portal: First Slice'' *''Portal: Still Alive'' *''The Orange Box'' *''The Orange Box Achievements'' Game soundtracks *''Half-Life'' soundtrack *''Half-Life: Opposing Force'' soundtrack *''Half-Life: Blue Shift'' soundtrack *''Half-Life 2'' soundtrack *''Half-Life 2: Episode One'' soundtrack *''Portal'' soundtrack *''Half-Life 2: Episode Two'' soundtrack Mods *''Absolute Redemption'' *''Combine Destiny'' *''Dystopia'' *''Garry's Mod'' *''MINERVA'' *''Mistake of Pythagoras'' *''NeoTokyo'' *''Obsidian Conflict'' *''Portal: The Flash Version'' *''The Specialists'' *''Sven Co-op'' *''They Hunger'' People *John Aylward *Adam Baldwin *Merle Dandridge *Michelle Forbes *Louis Gossett Jr. *Robert Guillaume *Mike Harrington *Gabe Newell *Tony Todd Other *Developer commentary *GoldSrc *''Half-Life: Escape from City-17'' *Source *Source SDK *Steam *Valve Corporation *''Concerned: The Half-Life and Death of Gordon Frohman'' Characters *314 URB-LOC 0017 Advisor *Barn Advisor *Chell *Odessa Cubbage *Dog *Doug Rattmann *Griggs *Father Grigori *Lamarr *Nihilanth *Sheckley *Victory Mine Vortigaunt *Vortigaunt Shepherd Weapons *Annabelle *Aperture Science Sentry Gun *Autogun *Black Mesa Crossbow *Combine Ceiling Turret *Combine Ground Turret *Combine Laser Tripmine *Combine Sentry Gun *Displacer *Gluon Gun *Headcrab Shell *HECU Laser Tripmine *HECU RPG *HECU Sentry Gun *Hivehand *Hopper Mine *Magnusson Device *Manhack *Overwatch Sniper Rifle *Resistance Crossbow *Rollermine *S.L.A.M *Shock Roach *Spore Launcher *Stun Baton *Suppression Device *Tau Cannon *Zero Point Energy Field Manipulator Enemies Xen *Alien Aircraft *Alien Controller *Alien Grunt *Barnacle *Chumtoad *Fast Headcrab *Fast Zombie *Gonarch *Gonome *Headcrab *Ichthyosaur *Poison Headcrab *Poison Zombie *Snark *Standard Headcrab *Standard Zombie *Tentacle *Vortigaunt *Vortigese *Xen Crystal *Xen Fungus *Xen Tree *Zombie *Zombine Race X *Gene Worm *Pit Drone *Shock Trooper *Sprite *Voltigore Combine *Advisor Pod *Anticitizen *Combine Dropship *Combine Gunship *Hunter *Overwatch Sniper *Overwatch Soldier *Stalker Antlions *Antlion *Antlion Guard *Antlion Guardian *Antlion Hill *Antlion Soldier *Antlion Worker Locations *Canals *Citadel Core *Citadel *City 17 *Depot *Dock 137 *Earth *Nova Prospekt *Overwatch Nexus *Ravenholm *Station 6 *The Coast *Underground Railroad *Xen Technology *Anti-Mass Spectrometer *Antlion Detector *Battery *Black Mesa Announcement System *Breencast *Charger *Combine Barricade *Combine Bunker *Combine Camera *Combine Cell *Combine Door Lock *Combine Elevator *Combine Heavy Door *Combine Interface *Combine Light *Combine Monitor *Combine Watchtower *Dark Energy *Energy Orb *Field Bridge *Force Field *Garden Gnome *HEV Suit *Lever Bridge *Medkit *Memory Replacement *Overwatch Voice *Powered Combat Vest *Resistance communication *Restrictor *Rocket *Suppression Field *Weighted Companion Cube Factions *Black Mesa (corporation) *Citizen *Combine *Hazardous Environment Combat Unit *Overwatch *Resistance *Lambda logo Transportation *Hunter-Chopper *Muscle Car *Razor Train *Scout Car Military conflicts *Black Mesa Incident *Seven Hour War *The Uprising Quantum events *Resonance Cascade *Superportal *Teleportation Storyline *''Half-Life'' storyline *''Half-Life: Opposing Force'' storyline *''Half-Life: Blue Shift'' storyline *''Half-Life: Decay'' storyline *''Half-Life 2'' storyline *''Half-Life 2: Episode One'' storyline *''Portal'' storyline *''Half-Life 2: Episode Two'' storyline Category:Help Category:Clean up